A Demon Brother's Redemption
by That One Draconequus
Summary: My take on how i think season 2, episode 17 (the Dark Reflection) should've ended. Jonathan Morgenstern redemption AU- 'What if Jonathan decided to go with Clary and Jace to the institute...' rated 'k plus' for cussing and mentions of chainsaws chopping people up. fluff and SPOILERS... no shipping...


**A.N.**

 **this is what this is...**

 **A redemption stroy for Jonathan Morgenstern**

 **(cause' SOMEONE has to f***ing do it! give Jonathon wuv, people! Demons needs wuv, too! come on! Uggghhhh!)**

 **also my take on on how i wish Season two, Episode Seventeen (the Dark Reflection) of Shadowhunters: Mortal** **Instruments should've ended (which ties with the first thing this is)**

 **there is dat and oh!**

 **BIG FAT SPOILER WARNING, PEOPLE!**

 **the last thing i need too say is..**

 **Shadowhunters annd all of the people in it don't belong to me they belong to...**

 ***Googles the owners***

 **ah! Ed Dector!**

 **okay, Enjoy!**

 _What would've happened if Clary kept Dot away from her brother and Jonathan actually agrees to go with her?_

A Demon brother's Redemption

Season 2, Ep. 17

'A Dark Reflection' ending (AU)

Jace and Clary stood in the same park where Clary used to play in growing up. Jace and Clary-along with Alec and Lizzy Lightwood, Magnus, a warlock from Brooklynn; Simon Lewis, a Vampire; Luke, a werewolf pack leader, and much more allies were trying to find the final Mortal instrument-the Mortal Mirror.

Another was with them. Sebastian Verlac was another Shadowhunter from London. Little did Clary know, Sebastian wasn't who he seemed. Jonathan Morgenstern, Clary's supposedly dead half demon brother, had slaughtered the real Sebastian Verlac and took his form.

He was trying to get the mirror to his father. He didn't want too fail his father. He wanted to prove himself to him. Valentine Morgenstern wanted to kill all of the downworlders and anything with demon blood. In order to do that, he needs the Mortal Instruments to summon an Angel that will make one desire come true.

But one problem…

Jonathan is conflicted. He isn't sure about his Loyalty to his father. What happens when they succeed? Were the shadow hunters telling the truth? Will his father abandon him when he does what he is asked? No! it couldn't be true! Who was telling the truth?!

Jonathan was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his sister shout. She found the Mirror!

"That's it, isn't it? That's the Mortal Mirror. OK, let's go." He heard Clary say

Its now or never.

Jonathan turned to his true form and rushed to Clary for the Mirror.

Clary cried out, apparently not expecting him to be here. Jonathan tried to hide the pings of regret and guilt from his sister by letting out the most demonic and intimating growl he could muster

"CLARY, RUN!" Jace shouted raising his blade.

Clary stopped him.

"NO, DON'T!" Clary turned to her brother, who tried to hide his conflict with yet another growl.

"You're Jonathan, aren't you? You're my brother."

Jonathan didn't answer. One because he didn't know what to say and two, he wanted to hair what his sister had to say to him.

Clary continued.

"You don't want to hurt me. If you hurt Jace, that's exactly what you'll be doing."

Clary held out the mirror.

"This is what you came for, isn't it?" She asked her brother.

No answer.

Jonathan couldn't believe this…

Was she mocking him?

"You can take this and go."

Did she just? This shocked Jonathan to his core. Was she was really giving up the mirror? No! This was a trick.

Jonathan debated whether he should take it or not.

After a long pause, Clary spoke up again.

"Or you can come with us. We can help you." She.

At this point, Jonathan was paralyzed in shock. His sister was actually giving him a shot at redemption. This might be the last shot, too. Jonathan hated when he was neglected. He was lonely. He felt he had no one who truly cared for him. He thought his father wanted him out of Edon, but he then he realized what is sister was about to say was true

"Whatever Valentine's told you, it's lies." Clary told him.

Yes, they are lies.

The knife, the thing Valentine told about his own damn sister not caring fr him, those false apologies. That man so was insane that he injected his own SON with demon. His father made him this way. H ruined his chance at being shadowhunter like his sister. He wants to be a good guy. H wants to be there for Clary. Jaclyn. He wanted to protect people, not hurt them'.

But no. His father ruined that…

He ruined his life! He burnt his hopes and dreams into ash and instead Jonathan became a soulless monster who only killed for pleasure...

That was when Clary said something he longed to hear that made his decision.

"Whatever happened in the past, whatever you've done, it doesn't matter. You're my family."

Just then, Dot, a warlock that was another victim of his father, appeared between the two and created a portal to the Institute.

"Take the mirror and go, Clary!" She shouted.

It was then that Jonathan unfroze.

"WAIT!" he called to Clary.

Clary looked at him.

"I don't want the stupid mirror anymore…I want too accept your offer, Clary…I wanna be redeemed…" Jonathan told her.

Clary walked to his brother. "Really?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Yes. I didn't know if I should trust our father either…but i now realized that he is no better than me. He didn't love m. He trapped me in Hell, he lied about being sorry, he even hid a knife use his pillow…you are right about me being a victim…plus, if he hadn't injected me with the demon blood, I wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't've hurt people. I-I don't wanna be a monster… I wanna be…good…I'm sick of my wrong doings and just want to make up for them." He said in a desperate voice.

It was then that Jonathan started to sob before he dropped to his knees and violently shook as he did so. It was finally time that he rid himself all of those years of built up emotions once and for all. Though this situation looked VERY embarrassing and made Jonathan look pathetic, the half demon didn't care. All he cared about was letting these emotions that he secretly hid probably all his life out. All of the guilt, regret, sadness, loneliness, depression, anger, and other emotions he felt were let out in loud sobs.

Jonathan was curled up in a ball now in the grass shaking violently while still letting out quieter sobs.

Clary stood a step closer to her broken brother.

"Clary…" Jace warned the red headed shadowhunter, "It could be a trap. He could be acting!"

Clary glared at Jace.

"I don't know…he doesn't look too good…I think he is serious…" Dot said closing the portal hesitantly.

How would _you_ tell?" Jace interrogated.

"I've been around for _centuries_. As long as I've been around, I've seen lots of things…and none of even the greatest can be as convincing as this. Though, this _is_ a bit out character for him, I still think we should trust him..." Dot said.

Clary nodded and walked over to Jonathan and knelt down beside him. She took his hand in her's and put her other hand on his back and gently rubbed it. At first, Jonathan tensed up at the contact, but soon calmed down at his sister's gentle touch. He looked at his sister with teary eyes.

"I never thought anyone cared for me until' now…but, you…regardless of the mistakes I've made and the pain i caused, still care?" He asked her in a raspy whisper due to all of the crying.

[PF1] Clary nodded and squeezed her brother's hand gently in assurance.

"Of course I care about you, Jonathan. As I said before-"

"We're family…" Jonathan finished for her.

After a moment of silence, Jonathan pulled Clary into a big embrace, which she gladly returned.

Not wanting to let her brother go in fear of losing him-again.

"Like I said to Jace: You're the only family I got now…I don't to loose you, too…besides, I think you've been through enough already…scratch that, I _know_. I'm really sorry about what happened to you and I understand why you did what you did. I even forgave you for it. For now on, I wanna be there to protect you. I wanna comfort you when your upset and guide you through your hardships. I want to be a good sister and show you that there are people in the world who _do_ love you. I'm here now, Jonathan. You don't need to be afraid anymore…I'm here and I don't want to lose you.." Clary told Jonathan.

Apparently, crying was contagious because Clary had also started crying sometime when she was talking to Jonathan. Jonathan noticed this and took this as a cue to comfort _Clary_ now.

"Thank…you…I reeeeeaaallly appreciate your kindness…I…I never met someone as caring as you…I'm thankful to have you as my sister and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make up for my mistakes. I'll do my absolute best to behave myself…" He told her.

His voice still burned from crying so much, so it was still a bit scratchy, but e could go higher than a whisper now.

"Wait! Holdup! Are you planning on letting him come with us to the institute?" Jace asked.

"yeeeeeah…" Clary answered.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Jace automatically refused.

He and Dot looked at Jonathan waiting for Jonathan to have a violent reaction to his Jace's decision, but all the half do was look away from them in guilt.

"We cooooould always turn him over to the Clave." Dot suggested.

Still no reaction.

"Or kill him…" Jace suggested but was met with a simple

"I don't care what you do to me, I deserve all of those ideas…" from Jonathan.

Poor thing...

Dot and Jace looked at one another in surprise. Clary knew what they were doing. It was a test to test how hostile he reacts too verbal attacks.

So she let them do their jobs.

Jace and Dot were trying to make sure that Jonathan was safe enough to walk freely in the Institute and not react violent to insults in case he _did_ get verbally attacked in there. It wouldn't be wise to let loose a unstable half demon in the institute when Valentine is still a big threat and entire the downworld probably being on the verge of war with the Clave. Yeah, the Clave ad enough problems to deal with as it is. So the test was really necessary right now.

Jace looked down at Jonathan.

Congrats, Jonathon" he said.

Jonathan looked at Jace.

Jace continued.

"Your have passed the test that would determine whether you are safe enough to walk freely around the institute without slaughtering anything with chainsaws. You may come with us to the institute and may help us defeat Valentine."

Clary smiled and held out a hand to her brother to help him to his feet.

But as soon as their hands off touched, Clary had another vision of yet anothet new rune except this time she was told to put it on Jonathan's chest.

What now?

Yeah. _Jonathan's chest._

Clary pulled Jonathan to his feet.

"Hey, Jonathan?" she asked him.

Jonathan looked at her.

"I need to put a rune on your chest…is that okay?" she asked him.

Jace raised an eyebrow.

 _Awkward…_

"Ermmm…I…uh…I guess." Jonathan stuttered in response.

He shakingly unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing.

Clary took out her stele. Jonathan grew uneasy at that.

"w-what is that for…?" He asked.

Clary took hiss hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey. It's okay.. I just remembered a rune that can change you back to your person form. You know, without all of the burns. You should stay like that, too. You wouldn't turn to this when REALLY angry like you do now…this might hurt, though." Clary explained before adding, "Just trust me on this, okay?"

Jonathan just nodded.

Clary took that as her cue to start. She then started to draw the rune she saw in her vision. Smoke came from the places she drew. Jonathan was crying out in pain. Clary finished and backed away. Just then, the rune started glowing gold as it had just activated. Jonathan then cried out as he collapsed on the ground and writhed in pain.

Clary prayed she didn't just make a huge mistake.

Smoke started to surround Jonathan as he continued to be in agony. his cries for mercy soon became blood cuddling screaming.

Clara's heart broke at this. What has she done?

Five minutes later, the screaming stopped completely. The smoke cleared away as well.

Clary rushed over to the spot Jonathan was lying to see another man uncontious. This man was blond. Like, bleached white blond. Whipped cream blond. His hair cut was kinda similar to Jace's, but with a few differences. This man was incredibly pale and his face was slender. He was really skinny, but muscular enough to really put up a fight.

Clary realized who this man was…

"Jonathan…?" She said worriedly as she tried gently shaking him awake.

She proved successful when she heard a pained groan coming the man. He opened his icy blue eyes and made a face at Clary.

"What. Did you DO TO ME!?" he shouted in pure fear, anger, and confusion. Maybe a littttttle betrayal…

"I warned you it would _hurt_. But hey! Look at you!" With that, Clary handed her brother a hand mirror

(not the Mortal Mirror. LOL)

Jonathan scowled before taking the offered accessory. He carefully looked himself over before gasping at his old human self restored to its original state.

He turned to Clary

"i…I…thank you…" he stuttered out before pulling Clary into a tight embrace.

Clary smiled as she gladly returned her brother's bear hug.

Jace then spoke up.

"hey, we need to get back to the institute. Alec has been texting me about how worried and is asking where we are…"

Clary broke up the hug, much to Jonathan's dismay.

"Tell him we have the mirror and that we have a new ally …" Clary told him.

"on it." Jace said.

Clary turned to Dot.

"you think you have enough energy to make another portal?" she asked the warlock."

"Yeah." Dot said before making Another portal to the institute.

With that, the four hopped through.

Aftermath

It only took a few dad for the shadow hunters to hunt down Valentine, gear up, and take him down.

in Jonathan's words, 'hunt the asshole down, get chainsaws, and chop him up. Of course, the shadow hunters refused to do it his way.

"Too messy…" Izzy, Alec's sister, had said.

Though, he was still executed…meh...

Anyways, Jonathan contributed the most since he had been working with Valentine and knew his secrets and weaknesses…

He gladly did as told. He never really put up a fight. This surprised a plot of people, especially Jace.

The next month, though was traumatic. Jonathan developed PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder)

Almost every night he had nightmares about the battle with Valentine before he was captured and executed.

The things he was told by his father were unsettling. He said things like 'Jonathan. It was better when you were trapped in Edom.' Or 'I should've aborted you when I had the chance…you betrayed me! I should've got rid of you.'

Something he said to Clary upset him the most…

"See you on the other side, Carissa. I'll be looking forward to it…"

He even winked at his children while grinning like a maniac. right before being _executed_!

So, Jonathan had nightmares every night the following month. But the bright side was that Clary kept her promise. She would sleep by his bed in case of nightmares. When Jonathan did have one, Clary was there with open arms. She'd sing him a song her mom would sing when she had nightmares. She be there to cheer him up when he was upset.

When Jonathan started training to be a shadow hunter after actually being _approved_ of becoming one by the _Clave_ Itself, She'd always offer to be his training partner. Sometimes he taught _her_ stuff that _he_ learned.

After months of bonding, Clary and thought that they should have a _parabatai_ bond.

After a month of thinking, they became each other's Parabatai before they overaged. ( **sorry, Simon. LOL!** )

That was how Clary Fairchild redeemed Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.-

That is how Season 2, Episode 17, 'the Dark Reflection' of Shadowhunters: Mortal Instruments shoul have ended

 **A.N.**

 **Well…glad that is over with…**

 **also, what is with me and chainsaws!?**

 **the most importent thing is'..**

 **Jonathan finally has a redemption Story!**

 **Yay!**

 ***throws confetti***

 **Anyways, this is the only** ** _Shadow Hunters_** **fanfic I will ever write…**

 **before i go...**

 **Read, Review, and fave, everyone and i hope y'all enjoyed this annoyingly looooong one-shot.**

 **bye.**

 **~Ms. Cipher16**


End file.
